


Nothing But the Truth

by Penndragon27



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Langst, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Supportive Keith, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penndragon27/pseuds/Penndragon27
Summary: While on a diplomatic mission, the team is forced to take a truth serum. Keith notices that Lance is acting strange and confronts him about it.Klance ensues.





	Nothing But the Truth

As proud as Keith was to be defending the universe, he really hated making alliances. Give him a sword and tell him to fight, he was good to go. Ask him to sit in a room of judgemental aliens and make sure not to offend anyone? He was doomed.

As if it wasn’t bad enough, he couldn’t even hide in the back anymore. No, he was the Black Paladin now, which meant he had to walk in with Allura and look all important. He was so screwed.

The aliens they were meeting, the Firin, welcomed them as they exited the Castle. They were tall and slender with no hair and purple skin. Their eyes were especially creepy, wide and white and somehow managing to be blank while also look like they could see into your soul. Keith shivered as one of them stepped forward.

“Welcome,” they said with an airy voice. “We are pleased to have you here.”

Keith shifted nervously and sighed in relief when Allura stepped forward.

“Thank you. We are very grateful for your invitation to meet. We look forward to working with you.”

The alien nodded before bringing their spindly fingers together.

“We do too, but there is one matter to sort out beforehand.”

Allura faltered, but managed to keep a smile on her face. “Oh?”

“You see, we are a nation built on trust and honesty and ask that any allies honour that.”

Allura nodded firmly. “We will not hide anything from you.”

“Yes, but as a caution we ask that your team all take some of this.”

They gestured and a servant stepped forward with a tray of glasses. Allura furrowed her brows.

“What is that?”

“It is a simple truth serum. It will prevent one from lying. We take it all the time, it is perfectly harmless.”

Allura frowned. “Um, well, you see, humans have a different biology-”

The Firin laughed. “No worries, no worries. We had our scientists test it out. It is safe for consumption by all species.”

Allura nodded slowly before smiling politely. “We will gladly follow your tradition.”

The leader gestured again and the servant brought the tray to each of them. Pidge and Hunk looked skeptical and Lance took the cup with two fingers, as though picking up a poisonous snake. Keith frowned at his fearful expression before taking the cup offered to him.

The serum was a dark blue and very watery. He looked at the others hesitantly before downing it in one swallow. It didn’t taste like anything, but made his mouth tingle weirdly and he moved his lips around to get used to it. He saw the others do the same.

The Firin leader nodded before extending an arm.

“Thank you. We can start the negotiations now. This way.”

They started walking and Keith fell into step beside Lance, who still looked nervous.

“Hey, you okay?”

Lance looked at him with furrowed eyebrows, as though thinking through his response.

“Maybe let’s keep the talk business related to avoid us saying something we don’t want said.”

Keith frowned and nodded slowly. “Oh, yea. I guess. So, can we really not lie?”

Lance gave him a look and Keith blushed. He felt the urge to test it out and tried.

“My name is La-L- Keith. Huh, that’s so weird.” His mouth tingled again and he rubbed at it. Lance let out a laugh and Keith felt his stomach twist. He was so happy that Lance was there for him ever since Shiro disappeared, although it did nothing for his crush.

He felt his face heat up again. The serum wouldn’t make him reveal that, right? He didn’t feel the urge to blurt it out, so maybe it only worked when actually speaking. That was good. He looked back at Lance, who had an adorable crease between his eyebrows.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

Lance looked at him and gave a small smile. “Do I look like I’m in any danger?”

Keith opened his mouth to respond but Lance ran ahead to walk with Hunk. Keith frowned. Lance hadn’t exactly answered his question, either time. Was something wrong with him?

He tried not to think about it as they entered the meeting room. He took a seat next to Allura and prepared himself for awkward discussions. The serum meant he had to carefully evaluate his words before he said them, which was a strange occurrence for him. He usually just said whatever came to mind, but now he was extremely cautious.

Luckily, mainly due to Allura, they managed to work out terms to an alliance and the Firin leader smiled at them.

“We are grateful for Voltron’s help. We now invite you to a banquet in your honour. Please enjoy.”

Allura smiled. “Thank you very much for your generosity.”

They were led to a large room filled with food and dancing. It was beautiful, filled with bright colours and laughter. Hunk immediately dragged Pidge over to the food table and Keith immediately turned to Lance, knowing this was his favourite part. He frowned when he saw Lance still looking nervous, mouth pressed into a line. What was wrong with him?

He watched as the normally cheerful boy grabbed a fruit from a table and sat in the corner, observing. He was acting like… well, like Keith. And Keith had had enough of this.

“Alright, what is up with you?”

Lance looked up, eyes wide. “What?”

“You’ve been acting weird ever since we arrived here. What is up with you?”

Lance looked cautious again, planning his next words. Keith crossed his arms and huffed in annoyance.

“Look, I’d really rather you didn’t question me when I’m under a truth serum.”

“What’s so bad about the truth?”

Lance gave a forced smile. “Hey, I have a lot of embarrassing secrets that you do not need to know.”

Keith narrowed his eyes at him before snapping.

“That’s it!”

He grabbed Lance’s arm and pulled him out of the room and into the hallway. He found a small alcove and pushed Lance against the wall.

“Alright, what the hell is up with you? Meeting aliens is your favourite part! Normally you’d be dancing around, bragging and flirting.” _And making me jealous,_ he added silently.

Lance looked down nervously. “I’d really rather not answer that.”

Keith glared. “Too bad. I’m apparently the leader now and I can’t do that without my right hand, so if something’s wrong with you, I need to know. Why aren’t you in there showing off?”

Lance let out a groan of frustration before throwing his hands up in anger. “Because I can’t lie, damn it!”

Keith paused. “Huh?”

“I can’t lie, mullet, okay? I can’t go around bragging if I don’t believe any of it! Is that what you wanted to hear? That I’m not a sharpshooter? That I’m no help to the team? That I’m just an insecure fifth wheel that is holding everyone back?!”

Lance’s face was flushed with anger and his eyes were shining with unshed tears. His lip was trembling slightly and all Keith wanted was to kiss it away.

“But- but… you can’t think that’s true…”

“Keith, I am physically incapable of lying right now.” Lance sighed and slid down to the floor, putting his face in his hands.

Keith slowly sank down next to him and put a tentative hand on his shoulder. “Lance…”

Lance lifted his hand and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “Ugh, I hate this. I worked so hard to keep my anxiety a secret and now you know because of this stupid serum and can you please leave before I say something worse.”

Keith looked at Lance sadly. How could he be so clueless? Did he not realize how amazing he was?

“Lance, while you may not be God’s gift to the universe, you are a gift to me.”

Lance frowned and Keith had to quell the urge to kiss him again. “Huh?”

“Do you think I could do any of this without you? Deal with losing Shiro, lead the team, fight this war. It’s all because I have you by my side. I trust that you’ll always be there for me. You are so important to this team.”

Lance sagged against him and Keith pulled him closer, rubbing circles into his shoulder. He had no idea what he was doing, but it seemed to be helping.

“Look, I also can’t lie right now, so believe me when I say that we all need you… I need you. You aren’t a fifth wheel or useless. You… you make me so happy and can always get me to laugh, even though your jokes are terrible. You always seem to know what I need and you’re willing to do anything for us and it’s just one of the reasons why I love you.”

They both froze. Keith’s eyes widened in horror. He had not meant to say that. He thought it was just a crush. Did he really love Lance? He couldn’t lie, so it must be true.

Holy crap. He loved Lance. He just told Lance that he loved him. He quickly looked at Lance, whose eyes were wide, face tearstained.

“W-what?”

Keith smiled nervously. He always did do things headfirst.

“I love you, Lance. I don’t how long, but I do. I’ve liked you since that bonding moment you so conveniently forgot and you need to know that you are so special to me.”

“I didn’t forget the bonding moment,” Lance mumbled. Keith jerked.

“What?”

Lance’s eyes returned to the ground. “I only pretended to forget because I… I was scared. When you, uh, _cradled me in your arms,_ it made me feel all these feelings and it was terrifying.”

Keith felt a bubble of hope in his chest. “Feelings?”

Lance sighed and finally met Keith’s eyes. They smiled at each other. “Yea, feelings. I guess… Well, thanks to this truth serum I _know_ that I love you… too.”

Keith felt like he was floating. Lance loved him. He loved Lance. “We love each other,” he said, brilliantly.

Lance laughed. “Yea, we do.”

Keith bit his lip. “So, am I allowed to kiss you now?”

“Only if I get to kiss you back.”


End file.
